


NCIS 17x11: the ending we deserved

by indestinatus



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x11, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Episode: s17e11 In the Wind, Happy Ending, In The Wind, NCIS 17x11, NCIS in the wind, post-17x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus
Summary: The missing scene from the end.We all know we deserved better.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	NCIS 17x11: the ending we deserved

Jimmy walks close to Ziva as they move towards the elevator.

We hear a familiar ‘ding’.

The world stops.

Ziva halts where she is, feet rooted to the ground. Her eyebrows shoot up and her mouth opens involuntarily in surprise.

“You,” is all she can say.

The camera shows feet. Male feet, in formal black shoes. Then little feet jump down to the ground and start running.

Bright pink shoes with a bow on top of each one.

“Ima! Ima!” exclaims Tali, running towards Ziva with her arms opened, a big gap-toothed smile on her face.

Ziva gets down to her level and hugs her tightly. Tears of joy stream down her cheeks, but she doesn’t even notice them.

“Oh, Tali,” she says, as she kisses her daughter’s hair repeatedly, not believing this is actually happening.

**Ziva David is finally free.**

“Told ya it would work, Tali,” says a familiar voice.

The camera goes further up.

“Speechless. You see, all DiNozzo men have this quality of leaving women like that. We just don’t know if it’s a good or a bad-”

“Tony,” she interrupts him, eyes full of disbelief.

Her voice falters and she starts beaming, wiping her tears quickly and getting up.

“Tony. I thought I was going to see you in Paris…” her voice is deep with emotion, “why… Why are you here?”

“You know why,” he answers, eyes watering as well.

_Couldn’t live without you, I guess._

“Besides, _your_ daughter couldn’t stop asking me where you were, so I just figure it would be best to come straight here,” he continues, putting his hands on his pockets, “that’s why I wasn’t answering you. Not so much a fancy man to get Wifi on a plane.”

He casts his typical boyish smile and takes a step towards her. Ziva’s breath catches and she stands very still.

“Tony, I-”

“Shhh,” he whispers while grabbing her shoulders and kissing her forehead, “we have all the time in the world, sweet cheeks.”

They exchange a meaningful look. Relief. Love. Peace.

“Hello, everybody,” Tony waves to the team which is watching the scene from afar, “glad this place didn’t go under without the Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo taking care of it.”

His chin angles up as his eyes land on Torres.

“You,” he points at him, “you’re new.”

Tony looks at Bishop, and she’s casting him an amused look.

“Oh,” a loud laugh escapes his lips, “ _Oh_ , HO HO _HO_ ”, looking back to Torres with a big grin, “best of luck with that, pal. You’ll need it.”

“Ziver,” says Gibbs arriving at the scene.

“Gibbs. I thought you didn’t like goodbyes… Well, I… I don’t know what to say.”

Gibbs looks down at Tali, still hugging Ziva’s waist, and shuffles her hair.

“Nothing to say,” he looks back to Ziva, “you’re ready.”

He opens his arms and Tony raises Tali to his hip as Gibbs and Ziva hug for one last time. For now.

“I _am_ ready.”

“I’ll miss you, Ziver,” he whispers in her ear.

“Sorry to interrupt, _ma ché-rrie_ ,” says Tony, dragging the syllables in french with his tongue, “but we still have a plane to catch.”

Ziva lets go of Gibbs and they enter the elevator.

“ _Click your red shoes three times, Dorothy_ ,” says Tony smiling, Tali on his hip and Ziva kissing her cheek, “we’re going home.”

He looks back at Gibbs and the team.

Familiar orange walls greet them, and the feeling of bittersweet fills their tongue.

“Take care of them, DiNozzo.”

“On it, boss.”

The elevator doors close.

All is well.


End file.
